


Whispers in the Dark

by Rainbow_Titan



Category: TRICKSTER - 江戸川乱歩「少年探偵団」より | Trickster: From Edogawa Ranpo's "The Boy Detectives Club" (Anime)
Genre: Also probably OOC as fuck, And writing? How do?, But they can't touch, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, Just a random drabble thing that probably makes NO sense, M/M, Warnings? What are those?, i just want these two to be HAPPY, i'm trash, no real plot, so I'm going to try the next best thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Titan/pseuds/Rainbow_Titan
Summary: After the whole ordeal with Twenty Faces, their friendship isn't quite the same as it was before. The Detective Boys Club is changing in dramatic ways and two young members try to find some stability in this mess. Who knew they could find it in each other despite their differences and promises that were made?





	1. Agitation

**Author's Note:**

> So this is, like, my first fic writing attempt ever and I apologize at how bumpy this is. I just really wanted to contribute to this fandom because I love, love, love this show! And it needs more love and attention for sure. And I just want Kobayashi and Hanasaki to be happy. Is that too much to ask?

Thirty.

  
That was the thirtieth call that had come his way that day. Now it wasn't exactly uncommon for Hanasaki to receive this number of calls as of late, not after all that had transpired with Twenty Faces. First it was his father always calling to make sure he was okay, say he wanted to have dinner together for a change, and all that other nonsense. The man was trying to play a more supportive fatherly role now that major shit had hit the fan; or so it seemed to Hanasaki. But maybe, just maybe, his father really did care and regretted not showing it better until this point? Ah... No. He didn't want to think of that. Besides, the further down Hanasaki scrolled through his call log it became apparent it wasn't just his father or someone from the manor calling to check on him. In truth only about five of those calls had been from his family. The other twenty-five? Well, those had all come from Kobayashi.

  
Kobayashi.

  
The thought of the other always made the brunette's chest feel tight. It was a strange feeling and one Hanasaki was having a difficult time deciphering. A part of it was probably guilt for avoiding the other like this and not even answering when he called. Hell, Hanasaki didn't even have the decency to return those calls he missed to his friend!

  
"Boy, I'm terrible, aren't I?" Hanasaki murmured to himself, a small but rueful smile curling his lips as he exited out of his call log and tucking the pendant back into his pocket. Classes had ended for the day and he knew if Kobayashi had called this many times, the other youth was bound to be waiting for him like he had numerous times before. That thought alone caused Hanasaki to turn on his heel and walk back the way he'd come, working his way back through the school and to a side exit. Carefully he peeked through the small opening as he cracked the door open. Kobayashi was no where in sight. Score! He threw the door open and made a run for it. The guilt gnawing at the back of his mind the whole while. It was that guilt that kept Hanasaki running. Normally he ran and chased because he was the so-called "adrenaline junkie" (as Noro liked to call him). But now he was running so he wouldn't have to focus on what, no who, he was leaving behind. The way those red eyes would look at him with such strong emotion swimming through their depths always left him searching for the right thing to say. Sometimes they would leave him speechless and that was saying something! Hanasaki was a born talker and would talk just about anyone's ear off if given the chance. There were so many theories and ideas swimming through his head on a daily basis, he just had to share them with others! But it was always Kobayashi that made his brain freeze up unexpectedly.

  
_I promise to find a way to grant your wish. Hang around and I'll find a way to kill you._

  
That was what he'd said; what he'd promised. "But I..." Hanasaki bit his lower lip, blue-eyed gaze trained on the ground at his feet. "I don't want him to die." That was the bet he'd made with himself at some point without Kobayashi's knowledge. He would still look for a way to take Kobayashi's life but if he could find a way to make the other want to live first, then he'd do just that. A race with himself on which he could accomplish first. A strange race but he did find himself wanting Kobayashi to live and enjoy life more and more as the days went by. I want him to live. He thought as he toed his shoes off, leaving them neatly by the door before making a beeline upstairs for his room. At least in his room he could have a little bit of peace or so Hanasaki had hoped but the silence in his room was interrupted by the trilling ring of his phone.

  
"..." Hanasaki hesitantly pulled the pendant from his pocket, already knowing who was calling but that didn't make him move any faster. "...Kobayashi." Blue eyes stared at the name of the caller on the screen. Just press the green button and get it over with. He'll just keep calling. No matter how a voice in the back of his mind screamed at him to answer the phone, to stop ignoring his friend, he just couldn't. He watched the screen light up and listened to the ringing until it stopped. It hadn't been ringing for long and he knew it but as silence settled over him and his room once more, Hanasaki found he kind of missed the sound. Kobayashi was awfully persistent, wasn't he? The thought alone warmed his heart and occupied his thoughts as he freshened up and went down to dinner. After dinner he would call Kobayashi back. He swore to himself he would. If only to hear that grumpy voice and soft 'tsk' whenever he said something Kobayashi didn't like (which was a lot).

  
Maybe Kobayashi wouldn't even answer his phone? That would be the treatment he deserved after all. Hanasaki had ignored all the other's calls up until this point despite the guilt he felt towards it. But what if he did answer the phone? What would he say? Surely Kobayashi would have a grumpy greeting for him; though, could one really call something like "About time." a greeting? It probably worked well for Kobayashi as one. Ha! He could hear it now:

 _"About time."_ And Hanasaki would just laugh because of that adorable grumpy tone in Kobayashi's voice, able to imagine the way the other would frown and his brows would come together slightly to express his annoyance. And there would even be a soft 'tsk' because of his laughter.

  
Yeah. That was probably how it would go down. Though only one way to find out, right? Right!  
With a deep, calming, breath Hanasaki clicked the redial button, feeling a strange sense of delight and anxiousness settle over him as he listened to the ringing, waiting for someone on the other end to pick up. And not just anyone but Kobayashi. The boy that had fascinated him since the moment they met. The one person brunette could hardly ever stop thinking about. Maybe it was more than simple fascination at this point...

  
The sound of someone answering on the other end drew Hanasaki from his wandering thoughts. He sat straighter even if it was only a voice call.

  
_"Took your time, didn't you? Tsk."_

  
A brighter smile spread across Hanasaki's face and it took everything he had not to laugh. Yes, the other was definitely pouting. He could practically see it even if the other wasn't in front of him. Kobayashi's voice oozed it. "Haha, yeah...sorry about that, Kobayashi." He spoke, voice chipper as ever despite how miserable he felt deep down. "I was kind of busy today so I haven't been able to check my phone." A lie, he knew, but it wasn't one-hundred percent false either. "What's up?"

_  
"You ran again today."_

  
Ah. So Kobayashi caught on to his escape plans, huh? How long did the other wait on the bench for him to come out? Hopefully he didn't wait until sundown...man. Now he really felt bad and yet he knew this would be the result when he took off. The consequences he knew were coming didn't stop him from doing it to begin with.

_  
"Hanasaki."_

  
"Uh, yeah?" Hearing his name spoken so sternly had Hanasaki's attention in a heartbeat.

_  
"You promised."_

  
"I...uh...yeah." Hanasaki mumbled, rubbing at the back of his head a bit. He knew he promised but he couldn't...couldn't bring himself to do it anymore. How could he explain he couldn't? He wanted Kobayashi to live! He wanted to take the other's desire to die and crush it with his own hands. Crush it into such fine pieces no one would ever be able to pick them up and put them back together. Replace that desire to die with a desire to live and enjoy life. Just imagining a life without Kobayashi was making him sad.

_  
"Then keep your promise. Stop running away."_

__  
Look who's talking!  
He grit his teeth, grip tightening on the pendant. "I'm not running." No. He was racing but he still didn't know which would cross the finish line first: Kobayashi's wish to die or Kobayashi's newfound desire to live; assuming he could give the other that desire to live. Surely he could. It was in human nature to want to live, or so Hanasaki liked to believe. "I just..."

_  
"Tsk."_

  
There was a long pause between the two. Hanasaki didn't know what he wanted to say. There was so much to say but he didn't know where to start and Kobayashi wasn't exactly the best conversationalist. Usually he didn't care about anything and often expressed how it didn't concern him. Hearing and seeing how little it bothered Kobayashi was never a surprise; it was pretty much expected at this point but...

_  
"Hanasaki."_

  
"...what?"

_  
"Talk."_


	2. Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their phone conversation continues. Innocent at first but starts to go a little deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small little update!

"Talk."  
  


What was Hanasaki to talk about? Kobayashi didn't really care. As long as Hanasaki didn't shut him out like he had been as of late. First it was running away and avoiding his calls. Now it was growing to the point that when dragged into a job, Hanasaki would simply solve the case then leave. It was clear to anyone that Hanasaki belonged with the Boys Detective Club but the brunette refused to see it. That incident with Twenty Faces really screwed everything up. The place wasn't nearly as lively without Hanasaki around. It also meant more work for Kobayashi; having to pick up the slack since Hanasaki was always so gung-ho about every job that came on through. Now there was none of that energy.

  
Red eyes slowly looked up at the roof of the ferris wheel capsule he sat in. This was the only place he felt comfortable enough to sleep and yet lately his sleep was more troubled than he cared to admit. But listening to Hanasaki's voice as he sat on the bench, listening in silence to the other droning on-and-on about different things--how school was going, dinner with his father, counseling, etc.--Kobayashi found himself gradually relaxing, a soft sigh falling from his lips. This was nice. Hearing Hanasaki's voice again was nice. It left his chest warm and his heart a little fluttery; all feelings that were new to him. There was just something about Hanasaki that was so...magnetic. Kobayashi couldn't put his finger on it but that was how it felt inside: Magnetic. No matter how annoying that chipper and optimistic of an attitude Hanasaki possessed was, it was like a fine, warm light that would wrap its rays around anyone that needed its comfort. That comfort had been extended to him on so many occasions now...  
Another, sigh fell from his lips. This time it was more airy and left Kobayashi feeling just as light as that sigh sounded.

  
_"Kobayashi?"_

  
Reality set back in, in an instant. "What?"

  
_"Are you okay?"_

  
"Fine."

  
_"Are you sure? That was a...strange sound."_

  
The faintest of blushes dusted Kobayashi's cheeks at that comment as a pout quickly began to form. "I said I was fine."

  
_"Hm..."_

  
Oh no. That...that didn't sound good. Hanasaki had given a very thoughftul sounding hum and silence settled between them once more. It was likely those gears in Hanasaki's head were turning, trying to process the sounds and what truth (or lack there of) in Kobayashi's words. Somehow the thought of Hanasaki pondering and jumping to conclusions really had Kobayashi's heart beating just a little faster. "I'm fine." He repeated, just to make sure that the other really understood that he, Kobayashi, was completely and totally fine. That nothing was off in the least.

  
_"Then let me ask you something: Why did you want to talk? I mean, you kept calling me and I figured it was to remind me of the promise I made but you haven't hung up yet. And you just keep letting me talk about whatever comes to mind."_ And it was clear to both of them that none of it interested Kobayashi. Kobayashi couldn't care less about Hanasaki's attendance at school or what he'd done in class, who he ate lunch with, what projects he had coming, or any of that. None of it interested Kobayashi and it hardly interested Hanasaki. School was school. What more needed to be said?

  
"I..." Kobayashi started, ready to give a stinging comeback but found himself falling short. Words were failing him. Sure he wasn't the most eloquent speaker but he, quite often, had a comeback for just about anything anyone said to him; especially, Hanasaki. "Tsk."

  
There was a soft chuckle on the other end of the call. That chuckle had Kobayashi folding his arms over his chest, the pout on his face growing. He wasn't finding this very amusing in the least. Hell, that fuzzy but relaxed feeling he had before was beginning to fade away now thanks to his irritation. _"Kobayashi~"_ And that fuzzy, relaxed feeling was back in a flash (he even felt a little warmer this time). Red eyes instantly honed in on the pendant on the seat next to him. Hanasaki's voice had sounded almost...silky. Or was that his imagination?

  
_"Did you miss talking to me? Is that it?"_ Hanasaki's voice was low and had the tinge of a purr in it. The tone alone made Kobayashi's heart do a flip, a pale hand moving to his chest. That had felt quite bizarre. He didn't know his heart could do that. _"I missed talking to you too, y'know. So...let's talk."_

  
"If you missed talking to me, then why didn't you answer the first time I called you?" Kobayashi asked, fingers gripping at the front of his shirt. His heart had done that flip just moments ago, now it was feeling a little tight; like something was squeezing it ever-so-gently. It was uncomfortable; as was the silence that settled between them.

  
_"I never should have done that. I should have answered."_ Hanasaki admitted, guilt lacing his voice. It was too easy to picture that sad, kicked puppy expression that was undoubtedly on the other's face.

  
"Then make it up to me."

  
_"How?"_

  
While the words "Keep your promise" were on the very tip of his tongue, something else came out instead, "Talk." The same request he'd presented the other with earlier. Hanasaki's voice was comforting in the cool night air. It felt almost like it had been far too long since he'd heard it; though, he knew that was far from the truth. It simply felt that way despite all the logic. His heart said otherwise and apparently his heart didn't want to follow logic or reason or whatever one wanted to call it. His heart just wanted to do what it wanted to do. And right now it wanted Hanasaki to talk so he could listen to the other's voice. "Keep me company for a while for starters."

  
_"Heh...okay."_ The request itself seemed simple and easy enough but Hanasaki's mind kept going back to that sigh. Kobayashi had let out the softest of sighs when he spoke; almost like he was glad to hear it or something...and that gave him an idea. _"Where would you like me to touch you first, huh, Kobayashi?"_   
Thank goodness it was late at night and no one was bound to be up in the manor. Things were going to get interesting. Now to see if Kobayashi would play along...

  
"What?" The surprise and confusion not only crossed Kobayashi's face but filled his voice as well. What the hell was Hanasaki talking about? Touch him? The other knew he couldn't touch him. The fog wouldn't let anyone near enough to lay a hand on him. Sure there had been a few instances where he'd gotten injured but no person had been able to lay a hand on him yet.

  
_"How cute."_ Hanasaki's voice had lowered once again and had Kobayashi's heart flipping. _"Get comfy, Kobayashi,"_ he purred, _"It's going to be a long night~"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I'm so terrible at these things, haha. Bear with me, we're getting there one step at a time!


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kobayashi tries out a little risque behavior on the rooftop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmyglob, I am SO sorry for taking forever and a day to get this tiny snippet up for you guys.  
> I was totally embarrassed writing this and I just. I kept having to stop 'cause I was embarrassing myself with it since I've never written this kind of thing for a fanfic before. So...please forgive me for this trash and my ever inconsistent writing style.

There was a sudden burst of warmth. Kobayashi swore that the warmth started in his chest where his heart was pounding away, doing those annoying little flips before that squeeze-like sensation would return. The warmth emanated from there and shot straight upwards, coloring his pale face with the brightest blush the world would possibly ever know. And this was all thanks to Hanasaki and what the other was saying. It had taken a bit of time for the brunette's words to sink into his mind as Kobayashi wasn't nearly as informed as teenagers these days seemed to be. No, Kobayashi's thoughts were almost always on finding food and finding a way to end his life. The "normal teenage" things never really crossed his mind; though, he supposed the more time he spent Hanasaki and the others of the Detective Boys Club, the more he began to daydream and wonder what it was like...what it was like to be normal, to be wanted, to go to school and just have an average life. Usually his pessimism and nightmares would chase those fleeting thoughts away fairly quickly, so he never lingered on them for terribly long periods. 

Yet now? Here he was, sitting on the cool bench of the ferris wheel bucket in the dead of night upon the rooftop of the detective agency, one hand down his pants. The very idea was foreign to him as he tentatively touched skin hidden beneath his clothing, shy with is own actions as he listened to Hanasaki's voice on the other end of the line. The only time he ever actively touched his private parts was when he washed and even then it wasn't as thorough as it probably should have been. Taking a dip in the streams and rivers of the area couldn't be considered a proper "bath" but it was all he had. Besides, the damned fog wouldn't let too much get in the way of his health. Kobayashi had already survived eating vermin in order to continue living when he attempted to starve himself. What was bad hygiene going to do to him other than make him smell bad? Then again, he did have access to warm water now that he was working with the agency. So that wasn't such an issue anymore. 

Pale, slender, fingers twitched at the first contact with the skin of his penis. The sensation was expected and yet not. Kobayashi's blush was now more-or-less buring his face in embarrassment rather than anything else at the point. Hadn't adults always said that doing these sorts of things were "bad"? And yet his fingers moved back to touching lightly; experimentally. It wasn't like he had any idea what he was doing; though, he supposed somewhere deep in the back of his mind he did. This was a natural thing for humans and it was in his head somewhere and it was being pulled to the surface by Hanasaki. Such a human side of him that Kobayashi didn't even realize he had. Hanasaki was full of surprises and had quite the talent for making him feel things he'd never imagined before. Perhaps that was truly why he had missed seeing the other and talking with him whenever the brunette avoided him. That and their promise, one couldn't forget that either! 

_"How does that feel, Kobayashi?"_ Hanasaki's voice finally broke through the sheer concentration coated in embarrassment the pale youth exhibited. Hanasaki's voice was filled with curiosity, a natural state of being for him, but there was a little something different in his tone. _"Does it feel good? Do you want me to continue?"_

Ruby eyes closed tightly as Kobayashi swallowed hard, trying to swallow the embarrassment he felt. It stuck in his throat like it had somehow grown spines and refused to just simply go away. "It feels..." He managed to choke out after a moment, his mind remembering how to take words and form sentences in such a strange situation. "...very weird." 

_"Weird?"_

"Yeah, weird."

_"Weird how?"_

"Like..." Kobayashi shifted back on the bench a little, bringing one leg up on the seat with him, leaving the other to dangle and his foot resting upon the ground. "I don't know. It makes my heart jump." How was he supposed to describe a sensation he'd never felt before? "It's embarrassing too."

There was a soft chuckle that emanated from the pendant in his free hand. That chuckle earned the pendant a sharp glare from Kobayashi even if he knew Hanasaki couldn't see it. Yet somehow Hanasaki seemed to be aware of the look regardless, _"Aw, c'mon now, Kobayashi. Don't give me that look."_ He teased, wishing he really could see the other right now. It had to be quite a sight--the sight of the century! Kobayashi sitting there with his hand down his pants, touching himself in the middle of the night...yeah. Hanasaki was so not going to sleep tonight with that mental image floating about in his head. He might just have to file that imagery away for not only today but later use as well. _"It feels good, right? So just go with it."_ Once more that damnable purr had returned to Hanasaki's voice. _"Let's add a little more pressure, hm? It'll feel much better once you really let me touch you. Just holding you...nice and firm..."_

Phone sex wasn't Kobayashi's first thought on how to spend his night and yet he went right along with it. The more Hanasaki spoke, the more into it Kobayashi got. 

Kobayashi set the pendant down carefully as he adjusted his position once more. One leg still dangled over the edge of the seat but this time, instead of reclining back, Kobayashi sat a little more forward with his other leg bent and tucked slightly underneath him so that his foot was beneath his bottom. Slowly his fingers worked over himself, still looking for that delightful rhythm that would suit his wants, needs, and desires best. His touch was light but gradually adding on the pressure, finding he liked that best but whenever Hanasaki's voice slipped into a slow and teasing tone, Kobayashi noticed how his hand would do the same. It was almost like his hand wasn't his own! Hanasaki really needed to stop teasing him so much! The slow pace was going to drive him mad as his erection grew and the heat he once felt in his face flowed out to the rest of his body. A good portion of that heat settled in the pit of his stomach too. It was as though the heat spreading through his body was slowly beginning to pool and build up there. 

"...!" Kobayashi let out a little whine as he leaned forward, his free hand moving to prop his body up. The other hand remained in his pants, moving devilishly slow. 

_"Was that a whine~? What on earth are you whining about, Kobayashi? Am I not going fast enough for you? Here, I'll just go ahead and pick up the pace!"_

A shiver shot down Kobayashi's spine as he brought the other leg up to join him, now practically on all fours (or rather threes; as one hand was busy in his shorts). "H...Ha...Hanasaki..." Kobayashi gasped, fingers squeezing around his length as he stroked upward, hips jerking with the natural instinct to just move and follow the pleasure as it was presented to him. His hand was moving much faster now, relentless in its movements as Kobayashi trembled, soft pants and moans leaving his pale lips. His vision was clouded with a haze of pleasure and it took everything he had to not simply collapse on his face what with his arm shaking beneath the weight of his body. "I...I can't...it's going...t-to...come out..." 

Before Hanasaki could even tease the other about how quickly he was coming undone, Kobayashi reached his limit. He hit his climax hard and fast, gracing the brunette's ears with a delightful little cry of bliss as he reached that peak. That pleasured afterglow set in quickly, causing Kobayashi to carefully lower himself down on the bench, hand sliding from his shorts. His pale fingers were covered in a white, sticky substance that he couldn't help but screw his face up at. That was kind of...gross. But right now he really didn't care. Even that wet, sticky feeling in his pants wasn't bothering him too much at the moment. His body just wanted to enjoy that feeling right now. That had felt so good...better than he thought it would, honestly. Hanasaki was so good at this! Ah, wait. Hanasaki wasn't here, that really hadn't been him, had it? No...it was only Kobayashi out here on the rooftop; only his hand doing the work; though, he really had thought it was Hanasaki at one point. 

What a nice thought that was. 

Kobayashi shifted to lie on his side, eyes slipping shut as he let out a soft sigh of contentment, ready and willing to dream of Hanasaki and how warm his touch must be. It was also great that he could practically hear the other's voice as he dropped off to sleep. He'd worry about his clothes after he woke up. For now it was time to sleep and dream of things he never allowed himself to think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again let me apologize for this piece of trash. I just...I will see myself out now.  
> There may be one or two more chapters after this, to just kind of close the story up since I never meant for it to be this long.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think or would even like to see! If I haven't chased you off yet, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I hope y'all enjoyed this so far. I'm going to try and get the next part up as soon as I can.   
> I'd also love to write more for this series because it's awesome and needs love. So I'm open to suggestions of things y'all would like to see too!


End file.
